Inattendue
by ceceane-hg-dm
Summary: Hermione fait son anniversaire avec ses ami et 3 mois plus tard quelque chose d'innatendu se passe, ce qui vas changer sa vie...
1. Chapitre1

Hey! voilà ma première fictions que je publie sur Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à J.k Rowling; Je vous laisse lire et me donner votre avis sur se premier chapitre ;)

* * *

« Allé vient! Dépêche toi! On est déjà assez en retard! »

« Justement! Pourquoi me fais-tu venir alors que tu sais très bien que sa ne va pas lui plaire! »

« Mais si! Viens t'amuser un peu! Au lieu de rester chez toi! »

Il finit par céder et la suivre. Lui est vêtue d'un jeans et d'une chemise ouverte sur une bonne moitier laissant voir sa belle musculature. Elle! Elle est habillée d'une robe rouge vif très moulante. Ils se trouvent à présent devant la porte d'entrée d'une maison. L'hôte ne mit pas longtemps à venir ouvrir.

« Ginny ! »

« Ma MIONE happy birthday! Tu es magnifique »

Hermione comme vous l'auriez deviné, vient d'ouvrir la porte vêtu elle-même d'un robe très élégante à bustier blanc.

« Merci, je te retourne le compliment! Mais entre! »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi… Drago! »

« QUOI! Comment as-tu oser l'emmener ici? »

« Tu vois je te l'avais dis! »

« Chuut toi! Et Mione fait pas de manière, je sais vous arrivez à vous entendre et puis c'est ton anniversaire donc plus on est nombreux plus on est fous! »

« Si tu le dis! Allé rentrer les autres sont déjà là! »

Le salon est décorer dans une ambiance de fête, des ballons, de la musique, un bar d'amuse-gueule et d'alcool, les meubles ont été enlever à part quelques chaises. Ses amis sont déjà là. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Lavande, ect…

Ginny accourut au prêt de son petit ami le dénommer Harry Potter depuis la fin de la guerre i ans! La fête put commencer. Chacun discute par petite groupe dans un coin de la pièce jusqu'à que Ginny propose un jeu.

« Hey! Le jeu de « je n'ai jamais... » vous tente? »

« Partante » s'écrit Hermione.

« Alors remplissez tous vos verre et venez-vous assoir! »

« Allé Mione à toi l'honneur! »

« Euh... Avant quelqu'un peut m'expliquer les règles? »

Hermione eut des yeux comme des billes surpris que Drago ne connaisse pas ce jeu, quoiqu'il est moldu ce jeu.

« Il suffit simplement de dire je n'ai jamais si ça et si tu l'as fais tu bois une gorgée »

Il acquiesça. Le jeu put recommencer.

« Je n'ai jamais regarder mon (ma) voisin( e) par la fenêtre de sa chambre! » Hermione, Luna et Neville burent.

« Tu commence fort Mione! »

« Ronald, faut bien mettre de l'ambiance non? »

« Bref à moi, je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur un de mes professeur » s'écrit Ginny. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Lavande burent.

« Suivant! Hum Allé Ronald! » s'écrit Ginny.

« Je n'ai jamais rêver d'être un champion du monde de quiditch » et il but.

« Euh Weasley tu as pas mieux car la on va s'endormir! »

« Malefoy vas-y toi alors! »

« Très bien, je n'est jamais eu de rapport sexuel dans un placard à balais à Poudlard » Il but et sous l'étonnement de tous Hermione fit de même!

« Bah qu'es ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? Je suis pas aussi prude que vous le croyez! »

« Oh sa je le sais bien Mione mais sa tu me l'avais pas dis »

« Possible Gin c'était avec Zabinni »

Drago failli s'étouffe avec son verre de whisky, Ron devient rouge pivoine, Harry et Neville n'exprimèrent rien, Lavande et Luna la regardèrent envieuses et Ginny eut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oh sa va hein si on peut plus avoir une vie sexuelle libre! A toi Lavande! »

« Hum… Alors je n'ai jamais désirer Rogue! » Elle commença approcher le verre de ses lèvres et explosa de rire « je vous êtes bien eu tiens vous auriez vus vos tête! » Ils finirent par tous se mettre à rire.

« Bon aller a Neville! »

« Je n'ai jamais tromper mon (ma) petit(e ) ami(e )! » Tous se mirent à boire sauf Ron.

« Bah quoi pas la peine de me regarder comme sa je suis fidèle moi! »

« C'est mignon Ronron! »

« Oh sa va Lavande à toi Harry! »

« Alors! Je n'ai jamais embrasser un homme » Il but ainsi que les filles. « A toi Luna »

« Je n'ai jamais fais de plan à trois » Elle et Hermione se mirent à boire.

« Eh bah se soir c'est une soirée ou on apprend des chose intéressante! »

« Malefoy au lieu de commenter tu vas me dire tu as jamais essayer? »

« Non »

« Eh bien tu devrais c'est très hum… instruisant »

« J'y penserais merci du conseil! Aller dis nous quelque chose qu'on ne sais pas encore! »

« Hum je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une fille » tous les garçons se mirent à boire ainsi que Ginny et Hermione

« Bah quoi? Quand tu es seule dans ton dortoir tu faisais avec les moyens du bord! » Hermione rit de la réplique de Ginny.

« Eh bien Gin je ne savais pas ça! »

« C'est vrai désolée mon chérie »

Le jeu dura encore un peu dans la même ambiance. Hermione finit par aller ouvrir ses cadeaux de la part de Neville elle reçut un livre de botanique de la par de Ron un parfum, de Lavande un Bon d'achat, de Luna une nuisette sexy de Ginny un ensemble de sous vêtement à croire elle se sont fais passer le mot, d'Harry un week-end aux caraïbes.

« Je vous remercie tous de vos magnifique cadeaux! »

« Et Granger il reste le miens! »

« Toi qui m'offre un cadeau!? »

« Oui! Une nuit de folie avec moi! »

« Dans tes rêves Malefoy! »

« Sa se refuse pas! »

« Et bien si! »

« Je sais que tu craque pour moi! »

« Euh… Malefoy sa va les cheville »

«En pleine forme ne t'en fais pas! Bizarre Ginny ne m'as pas dis sa tout à l'heure! »

Hermione fusie son amie du regard, celle-ci lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Drago passe à coter d'elle et dit « Tu viens de te vendre tout de seule, elle ne m'a rien dis » il finit sa route jusqu'au bar. Elle rage intérieurement et partie se servir un verre de whisky qu'elle but cul-sec.

« Doucement Granger dut moi Hermione je veux que tu sois en forme tout à l'heure »

« Dans tes rêves » et elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle partit un instant dans la cuisine changer d'air.

« Ça ne va pas Mione? »

« Si Gin t'en fais pas je me suis juste vendu à Malefoy s'en le vouloir! »

« Il serait pas temps tu l'appel par son prénom? «

« Hum… c'est vrai! Je sais pas quoi faire! C'est vrai il est baisable voir plus que baisable mais il m'agace! »

« Depuis quand te prends tu la tête pour aller sauter sur un mec? »

« Depuis que je fantasme limite sur lui !»

« Oh Granger tu fantasme sur moi? »

« Il manquait plus que lui! »

« Je vais vous laisser à plus tard! »

« Gin! » Mais elle est déjà partie. Drago détail Hermione en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Ça va la vue de plait? »

« Oh oui beaucoup » Il dis ça en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. « Alors tu fantasme sur moi? »

« ... »

« Ou? Dans quel position? »

« Tu aimerais savoir? »

« Oh oui…! » Il finit par se coller à elle tout en lui embrassant le cou. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à frissonner.

« Je vois que je te fais de l'effet! Oh crois pas t'échapper» il la resserre plus fermement contre lui il continue son petit manège. Elle finit par se détendre, il relâche légèrement sa prise et continue de lui embrasser le cou, il descend au niveau de sa poitrine mais fut vite arrêter par le bout de tissus cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer, il caresse ses courbes par-dessus le tissus de sa robe, passe un main sous sa robe. Il fut surpris que sa petite culotte soit déjà mouiller

« Je vois que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme »

« Ferme là… Drago! »

Il enlèvement rapidement le bout de tissus et la pénètre de son doigt. Hermione ne put se retenir de gémir. Drago continue son va et vient d'un doigt puis deux, Hermione haletant de plus en plus.

« Drago… je vais finir pas venir... »

« Pas si vite ma belle ... » Il continue encore un peu sa douce torture avant de la poser sur la table de la cuisine. Hermione prit les devant. Elle défait avec adresse le jeans et libère rapidement la virilité de son amant, elle le caresse il ne put pas retenir un gémissement. Ils se regardent et dans un accord commun il l'a pénètre tout deux gémir de ce moment. Il entreprend ses va et vient au début doux puis ils s'intensifient pour devenir presque agressive son amante la tête dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements. Drago donne un dernier coup de rein et se libèrent en elle. Tout deux ont atteint l'orgasme presque en même temps. Ils restent un moment dans les bras de l'un et l'autre avant de se détacher. Ils se nettoient d'un coup de baguette et se rhabillent.

« Voilà tu as eu ton cadeau »

« Je t'en remercie c'est très bon » elle n'osa pas lui avouer que se fut son meilleur coup depuis Zabinni « je vais rejoindre les autres et pas un mot cela reste entre nous c'est une erreur passagère n'est ce pas? »

« c'est un cadeau.. » même si j'aurais aimer que sa soit plus.. Mais ne fit rien et cacha encore ses sentiments

Un peu plus loin dans le salon l'ambiance étais toujours à la fête Ginny se demandais bien se qu'ils pouvaient faire encore dans la cuisine mais son instinct lui dis de rester ici. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à arriver suivit de prêt par Drago. Ginny ne suit se qui c'était passer car aucun n'exprimais une expression. La soirée continue jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Fin de se premier chapitre. Alors vos avis?


	2. Chapter 2

Aprés un long moment d'attends pour certain voiilà la suite! Déolée je n'est pas eu le temps de le publier plus tôt.. Bonne lecture

* * *

3 Mois plus tard…

« Non mais c'est une blague!? »

« Mademoiselle le teste est à 99% véridique »

« Et le 1% qui reste? »

« Depuis que je travail ici toute les femmes que j'ai consulter étaient enceinte! »

« Je suis peu être dans le 1% qui reste?

« Je ne pense pas, vous êtes enceinte d'environ 3 mois, vous allez pouvoir l'annoncer à votre fiancée! »

« Je n'est pas de fiancée et encore moins de petit ami! »

« Ah... ceux-ci un peu plus embêtant. A se stade de la grossesse, l'avortement n'est plus possible, je vous conseil de retrouver le père enfin après tout faites se qu'il vous ira le mieux. »

« Bien merci docteur »

Hermione sortit du cabinet dépiter âpres cette nouvelle. Elle transplanne directement chez son amie Ginny et entre comme à son habitude s'en frapper.

« GIN C'EST MIONE! »

Personne ne répond, elle décide de faire le tour de l'appartement de son amie jusqu'à qu'elle arrive dans sa chambre et tombe sur ses deux amis dans une situation compromettante.

« Oups! Gin j'ai un truc à te dire urgent alors abrège! »

« Hermione t'abuse » s'écrit Harry.

« Désolée.. Tu te rattrapera plus tard » Et elle sortit attendre son amie dans le salon. Malgré tout elle prit bien son temps se qui permit à Hermione de broger sur le père potentiel mais le tour fut vite fais il y a deux semaines c'étais un gas rencontrer en boite de nuit et un autre il y a un peu plus d'un mois mais il y a trois mois c'était son anniversaire elle fit vite le rapprochement avec…

« DRAGO! »

« Hein pour quoi tu cris son nom en plein milieu de mon appartement!? »

« Je t'expliquerais Gin je dois y aller vous pouvez reprendre désolée du dérangement !»

Hermione sort rapidement de l'appartement de son amie et transplanne dans une ruelle a coter de l'immeuble de Drago. Elle avait découvert qu'il habite ici en se baladant un jour par hasard par ici. Hermione sonne à l'interphone ou sur l'écriteau est écrit .

« Oui!? »

« C'est euh.. Hermione... » Elle eut quelque second d'hésitation.

« Entre étage 12 appartement 201 » Elle suit les instruction à la lettre et arrive rapidement devant sa porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne frappe.

« Quel surprise de te voir ici après tous ce temps! »

« Trois mois pour être exacte! »

« Que me vos l'honneur de t'as visite? »

« J'ai un problème... »

« Tu es en manque de moi? Tu t'es dis tiens c'étais un bon coup je vais revenir me le taper!? »

« Non tu en es très loin... »

« Dommage… Alors que fais-tu là? »

« Assis-toi, je crois que c'est mieux… »

« Je suis bien debout merci »

« Comme tu voudra… Je suis enceinte...de toi... »

« En effet je devrais m'assoir! Tu es sur c'est de moi? »

« Certes, j'ai tout vérifier et oui »

«Et tu appel ça un problème? »

« Je crois que tu as mal compris je suis enceinte de toi! C'est ça le problème »

« Je n'en vois aucun »

« je te rappel se n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir Malefoy! »

« Oh c'est de nouveau Malefoy! Je préférais quand tu gémissais mon prénom c'était hum.. Existant! »

« Arrête de plaisanter, s'il te pait, étant donner je ne peux plus avorter je suis venue te prévenir. »

« Je me moque pas… PARCEQUE TU COMPTAIS AVORTER!? »

« Oui étant donner nous ne sommes pas ensemble et qu'on ne ressent rien pour l'autre, maintenant je suis venue te prévenir, j'élèverais l'enfant si tu voudra passer le voir sa sera ton droit.. »

« Qui te dis je ne ressens rien pour toi? »

« Je crois que j'ai mal compris »

« Tu as très bien entendu Hermione, j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis déjà un moment le soir de ton anniversaire ou j'ai put te faire l'amour, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes j'ai crut que pour toi c'était pareil qu'enfin je pourrais être avec toi mais tu m'as laisser sans signe de vie pendant trois mois et là, tu m'apprends que je t'ai fait un enfant sa me rend heureux car j'ai espoir que ça nous rapproche et que nous formions un couple et pour finir dans six mois cette famille mais se que je crois comprendre que tu n'est pas de mon point de vue... »

« Drago s'est une déclaration touchante mais je sais pas si je suis prête tout ça fait beaucoup de changement, tu sais je ne suis pas indifférente à toi mais je ne peux pas dire que se soit un sentiment que je ressens pour toi, je suis désolée... »

« Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut mais je te demande une chose en attendant, embrasse-moi. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion il y a trois mois »

Hermione hésite puis finit par s'approcher de lui, elle pause ses lèvres sur les siennes le baiser est doux mais il tentent rapidement de l'approfondir, il passe sa langue dans sa bouche Le baiser devient fougueux intense. Elle s'arrête rapidement.

« Je préfère m'arrêter là...je vais y aller »

« Je comprends reste si tu veux, je prépare quelque chose à manger »

« Tu cuisine? Je vais pas m'inviter! »

« Si je te propose, reste, s'il te plait »

« Une prochaine fois Drago, j'ai appris ma grossesse se matin. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seule pour réfléchir à se changement brutal dans ma vie.»

« Je comprends... »

« Au revoir Drago… »

« Je t'attendrais... »

Il ne sut si elle a entendu car la porte c'est déjà refermer. Elle descend rapidement les 12 étages et au lieu de transplanner elle reste à se balader. Elle passe devant un parc. Des enfants jouent dans le bac à sable, elle sourit et se dis que bientôt se sera son enfant qui sera là à jouer. Mais pourtant une larme s'échappe de son œil. Pour elle il est arriver trop vite, elle aurais aimer le faire par amour avec un partenaire qu'elle aurait choisit et non sur une erreur d'un soir. Elle ne tarde pas à rentrer chez elle. Elle se calle devant sa télévision avec un pot de glace dans les main, sa tranquillité ne dura pas quelqu'un vint sonner à sa porte.

« Ginny... »

« Tu croyais j'allais te laisser tranquille? Tu débarque dans mon appartement et repart aussi tôt sans me laisser d'explication! Alors j'attends que tu m'en donne! »

« oui… Bon alors, se matin je suis aller chez le médicomage car je me sentais pas bien et surtout c'est que j'avais un retard de règle se qui me préoccupais beaucoup et j'ai appris j'étais enceinte de 3 mois…

« Et c'est donc pour ça que tu as débarquée dans mon appartement en criant le nom de Drago, tu as supposer être le père!? »

« C'est tout à fais ça! »

« Il y a un truc qui cloche, non? »

« Je ne vois pas.

« Pourquoi Drago serait le père de cette enfant alors que tu n'as pas coucher avec lui! »

« ... »

« Non! C'est pas vrai! Quand? »

« A mon anniversaire… »

« Et tu m'as rien dis! Moi ta meilleur amie! »

« On s'est promis de rien dire. »

« Je vois, tu préfère faire une promesse à lui et la tenir que mettre au courant moi? »

« C'est pas ça… »

« Je rigole. Alors que t'a-t-il dit, je suppose tu es aller le voir n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, il a dit tout sauf se que j'attendais. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments en vers moi et qu'il veut bien m'attendre et fonder cette famille »

« Waouh mais c'est génial! Pourquoi tu as prit ton pot de crème glacé comme si tu allais déprimer? »

« Car je n'es pas eu le même enthousiasme que toi »

« Oh!... Mais pourtant il te plais? »

« Oui mais se n'est pas de l'amour! »

« Certes mais tu peux apprendre à le connaitre et à l'aimer. »

« Oui mais je ne sais pas si j'en n'est l'envie tout est aller trop vite! Je voulais un enfant fait par amour et non

« Tu croyais j'allais te laisser tranquille? Tu débarque dans mon appartement et repart aussi tôt sans me laisser d'explication! Alors j'attends que tu m'en donne! »

« oui… Bon alors, se matin je suis aller chez le médicomage car je me sentais pas bien et surtout c'est que j'avais un retard de règle se qui me préoccupais beaucoup et j'ai appris j'étais enceinte de 3 mois…

« Et c'est donc pour ça que tu as débarquée dans mon appartement en criant le nom de Drago, tu as supposer être le père!? »

« C'est tout à fais ça! »

« Il y a un truc qui cloche, non? »

« Je ne vois pas.

« Pourquoi Drago serait le père de cette enfant alors que tu n'as pas coucher avec lui! »

« ... »

« Non! C'est pas vrai! Quand? »

« A mon anniversaire… »

« Et tu m'as rien dis! Moi ta meilleur amie! »

« On s'est promis de rien dire. »

« Je vois, tu préfère faire une promesse à lui et la tenir que mettre au courant moi? »

« C'est pas ça… »

« Je rigole. Alors que t'a-t-il dit, je suppose tu es aller le voir n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, il a dit tout sauf se que j'attendais. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments en vers moi et qu'il veut bien m'attendre et fonder cette famille »

« Waouh mais c'est génial! Pourquoi tu as prit ton pot de crème glacé comme si tu allais déprimer? »

« Car je n'es pas eu le même enthousiasme que toi »

« Oh!... Mais pourtant il te plais? »

« Oui mais se n'est pas de l'amour! »

« Certes mais tu peux apprendre à le connaitre et à l'aimer. »

« Oui mais je ne sais pas si j'en n'est l'envie tout est aller trop vite! Je voulais un enfant fait par amour et non pour avoir eu le malheur de coucher avec un homme un soir! »

« Oui je comprends, je peux juste te conseiller de passer du temps avec lui et voir ou cela te mène. »

« Merci gin.. Un peu de crème glacé? »

« oui! »

« je vais te chercher une cuillère »

Les 2 jeunes femme finirent par passer l'âpres midi devant des film de tous genre. En attendant de voir se que l'avenir leur réserve.

* * *

Alors votre avis?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le 3éme chapitre, ce n'est pas celui que je préfère mais bon... Sur Ce Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

L'accouchement d'Hermione approchait. Elle avait donc prit la décision d'emménager chez sa meilleure amie sachant le terme proche pour pouvoir l'emmener à saint Magouste.

Ce soir là, les 2 jeunes femmes mangeant une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise devant un bon film humoristique.

« Gin, je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux! »

« QUOI! Sur mon canapé en cuir! »

« Gin... »

« C'est bon je n'est rien dis… J'attrape ton sac et je t'emmène. »

Peu de temps après elles arrivent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Hermione fut rapidement pris en charge et il ne reste a Ginny cas attendre, entre temps elle prit le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Drago pour le prévenir de l'accouchement d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'avais donner aucune nouvelle a Drago depuis sa visite i mois. Seul Ginny lui donnait des nouvelles d'Hermione. Mais comme il l'avait dit il l'attendrait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Il salut la jeune femme et attend avec elle. Ce fut seulement au bout de 2heures que le médecin fut son apparition.

« Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes monsieur Malefoy? »

« C'est exacte. »

« Félicitations c'est une fille, je vous laisse aller voir votre femme et votre fille sur ce bonne journée! »

Les 2 jeunes gens se précipitent rapidement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle tient sa fille dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux. Sans relever le regard de son enfant elle dit:

« Elle s'appelle Mia Jane Narcissia Granger-Malefoy, ma puce je te présente ton père Drago Malefoy et ta Marraine Ginny Weasley… C'est eux qui vont s'occuper de toi... »

« Quoi!? » firent les 2 jeunes gens.

« Oui… Je ne me sens pas capable d'élever cette enfant… Je n'en veux pas. »

Drago sentit son cœur se briser il avait tellement espérer et la tous se qu'il avait imaginé s'écroula en 2 seconde. L'incompréhension règne à cet instant dans la pièce.

« Je reconnaitrais Mia mais je ne l'élèverais pas, je sais Drago que tu lui apportera tous l'amour qu'elle a besoin. Je sais aussi que tu espérais beaucoup que je tombe dans tes bras. Mais durant ses 6 mois ma vie fut en pause, j'ai retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à me voir mère au foyer à élever toute une tripoter d'enfants baveux... »

« Hermione... »

« Je n'ai rien a rajouter Drago. Laisse moi dire au revoir à ma fille et tu la prendras et tu l'élèveras telle une princesse. Je sais que tu le feras. »

Lui, le Serpentard qui ne laissait jamais paraitre aucun sentiment, on put voir à cet instant une larme coulée sur sa joue. Il sort de la pièce et attend. Ginny ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de la chambre avec sa petite nièce dans les bras.

« Drago, prends là. »

Il regarde l'enfant et la prends avec une très grande délicatesse ayant peur de lui faire mal. Il se sent heureux mais malgré tout quelque chose lui manque pourtant celle-ci n'est que de l'autre coté de la porte. Hermione sur son lit est en pleure. Elle sent malgré tout avoir prit la bonne décision même si le doute se fit.

Ginny prit les choses en main sachant Drago perdu. Ils sortent rapidement de Saint Magouste et ils transplannent. Elle les fit s'arrêter sur le Chemin de Travers.

« Bon et bien Drago, nous allons faire quelque achat pour ce bout chou, et ensuite emménager quelques choses, une chambre chez toi. Puis par la suite j'irais rendre visite à Hermione pour avoir de meilleur explication, si elle en donne, têtue comme elle est. »

« Bien, alors je te suis. »

Avant tout, ils passent au ministère signer l'acte de naissance de Mia. Maintenant l'après midi fut à eux. Drago acheta poucette, couche, bavette, biberon, doudou, jouets… Tout pour combler un enfant. Ainsi qu'un chambre blanche (berceau, commode, table à langer) et de la peinture rose et violette afin de peindre les murs de la chambre. Tout cela fait, ils entrent rapidement chez Drago.

« Alors, ou veux-tu que nous installions tout ça? »

« Je ne sais pas je n'y est pas encore réfléchit et toutes les pièces sont utiliser! »

« Tu rigole j'espère? Avec ton appartement de 120m²! Si tu prenais l'une de tes 3 chambres d'amis? »

« Et comment je fais quand je reçoit? Hein? »

« Drago... »

« Oké c'est bon je me rends, on va prendre celle du fonds »

D'un coup de baguette tous les cartons se dirigent vers la chambre, Ginny à leur suite. Avant d'y aller, il vérifie que sa princesse dort dans sa poucette, il réajuste la couverture et part rejoindre Ginny qui a déjà débarrasser toute la chambre.

« Bien alors c'est partie arme toi d'un pinceau! »

« Et pourquoi on ne le fait pas d'un coup de baguette? »

« Car c'est plus marrant, Hermione m'a montré ça un jour »

Le peu de bon humeur présent sur le visage de Drago s'efface rapidement.

« Oh je suis désolée »

« Ne t'en fais pas il faudra bien je mis habitue. »

« aller c'est parti montre moi comment fonctionne se truc. »

Il fit comme la jeune femme lui explique. Ils finirent rapidement ayant fait entre temps une petite bataille à coup de peinture. Le résultat est satisfaisant. Pour les meubles, Drago prit de panique par tout ses bouts de bois de partout agite sa baguette et tout fut monter en 2 secondes. Après t'en d'effort Drago prépare un thé et s'installe avec Ginny sur le canapé avec Mia dans ses bras.

De son coté, Hermione, est à cet instant au ministère à signer l'acte de naissance afin de reconnaitre ses droits parentaux, même si elle se refuse à s'en servir. Elle ne s'attarde pas, ce lieu lui rappelle certains souvenir de la guerre qu'elle préfère enfuir au fond d'elle. Ne sachant quoi faire elle partit faire quelques boutiques sur le chemin de Travers, elle rencontre Pansy Parkinson.

« Granger »

« Parkinson »

« Non maintenant c'est, Mc Laggen »

Hermione fit des yeux comme des billes.

« Il y a quoi d'étonnant Granger? »

« Je suis surpris que tu te sois aguiché de se pervers, idiot »

« Oh! »

« Oui c'est ce dont je pense de lui »

« Et bien sache qu'il a bien changer! »

« J'en suis bien contente pour toi! »

« Granger te rends-tu compte il nous aura fallut 13 ans avant d'avoir un conversation correcte s'en s'insulter »

« En effet oui! Surprenant! »

« Si tu n'as rien à faire et si ma compagnie ne te dérange pas nous pourrions aller boire un thé ensemble? »

Hermione surprit de l'invitation de son ancienne camarade accepta malgré tout. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à discuter. Hermione découvrit une Pansy murit et beaucoup moins prétentieuse cas Poudlard. Elle apprit qu'elle travaillais à Poudlard en temps que professeur de Professeur contre les forces du mal et qu'elle avait un enfant d'un an qui était en se moment chez sa belle-mère. Toutes 2 se quittent en fin d'après midi en s'étant promis de revoir sous peut.

5 ans c'était déjà écrouler, la petite Mia allait fêter ses 5 ans en compagnie de son père, sa marraine, son parrain Blaise Zabinni et tous le reste du groupe d'ami mais s'en Hermione qui a finit par déménager et s'éloigner petit à petit de ses amis pour finir par ne plus les voir. Drago lui aussi a déménager avec sa fille. Dans une petite maisonnette d'une banlieue tranquille de Londres. A fin qu'elle grandisse bien.

« Allé princesse souffle tes bougies! »

C'est se qu'elle fit s'en hésiter. Elle fut très gâtée. Blaise eu la magnifique idée de lui offrir un petit chien blanc, elle en fut ravis mais ce n'est pas le cas de son père.

« Regarde Papa, il est tout doux... »

« Oui je vois… Et comment vas-tu l'appeler alors? »

« Huum… je pensais à Hermia, un mélange de Mia et de Hermione, tu sais la fille du dessin animé! »

« Oui, je vois princesse c'est un très jolie prénom » Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa bien aimée loin de lui et surtout de sa fille. Il se perds quelque instant dans ses pensées.

_Hermione n'avait pas participer au premier biberon donner, au change de la couche, au nuit ou Mia pleurait car elle était malade, la première fois qu'elle dit « Papa », la première fois qu'elle marcha, la perte de sa première dents, son premier anniversaire, ses petits bobo guéris par un « bisou magique », ses premières bêtises, son premier bain,... tout pleins de choses auxquels elle n'a pas participer…_

Il sort de ses pensées en se disant « ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras c'est l'anniversaire de ta fille! »

« Papa, ça va? »

« Oui pourquoi Mia? »

« Tu parlais tout seul »

« J'étais dans mes pensées, ce n'est rien va remercier ton parrain, aller file »

Ginny n'a rien manquer de se petit moment.

« ça va allé. Tu sais si ça ne va tu peux venir me parler, je sais que ce n'est pas facile même pour nous »

« Ne t'en fais pas juste un petit moment de nostalgie, allons couper le gâteau! »

Le soir une fois que tous le monde soit partit, Drago va border sa fille dans son lit.

« Princesse tu t'es brossé les dents? »

« Oui, regarde! »

« très bien aller au lit » Elle cours dans son lit accompagner de Hermia. Il attrape un livre et commence a lire

« Il était une fois... »

« Dit papa. Pourquoi je n'est pas de maman? Tout le monde en a une!? »

Drago ne sut quoi dire c'était bien la première fois qu'elle posait des questions sur sa mère.

« Si tu as une maman Mia, mais elle est loin. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec nous? Elle ne m'aime pas? Elle ne me trouve pas belle? »

Il rit à sa dernière question.

« Au si elle te trouvait belle. Mais c'est compliqué, je peux juste te dire qu'elle t'aime malgré qu'elle ne soit pas là »

« Sûr ? »

« J'en suis certain, aller je te raconte l'histoire après au lit et Hermia dans son panier.»

« Ah non avec moi, dans mon lit! »

« Non !»

Il lui raconte l'histoire de Blanche neige et les sept neige. Il a finit par céder pour ce soir là, Hermia dort avec sa fille. Il éteint la lumière, entre baille la porte et part dans le salon. Les souvenirs d'Hermione revenait a flots. Il savait qu'un jour elle lui pauserait des questions. Mais pas si tôt.

De son coté Mia était certaine que son père lui cache quelque chose. Elle se fit la promesse de trouver se que s'est avant de fermer les yeux pour dormis.

* * *

Alors vos avis?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture.

* * *

« PAPA! PAPA! J'AI REÇUT UNE LETTRE DE POUDLARD! »

« MIA! Pas besoin de crier dans toute la maison! »

« Désolée » Elle s'empresse de l'ouvrir.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus DUMBLEDORE_  
_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Chère Melle GRANGER-MALEFOY,_  
_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._  
_Veuillez croire, chére Melle GRANGER-MALEFOY, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva MCGONAGALL_  
_Directrice-adjointe_

« Vite il faut leur répondre que j'y vais! »

« Doucement, on a le temps, Princesse. »

« Mais je veux être sûr d'être inscrite! »

« Bien comme tu veux, attrape du parchemin et nous allons l'écrire. »

Sous les ordres de sa fille il écrit. Il dut réécrire un bon nombre de fois la lettre avant que celle-ci soit satisfaite. Elle finit par être contente du résultat et l'a donne à leur hibou, Chixi. Mia attends de ne voir qu'un point noir avant de se retourner vers son père.

« Maintenant, regardons les fournitures et allons sur le Chemin de Travers »

« Si tu veux mais pour ça nous irons avec ta marraine, car je ne suis pas très alaise dans ses boutiques de fourniture »

Elle attrape à nouveau la lettre et prends le second papier et lit.

« Il ya beaucoup de chose, il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon il n'y aura plus rien! »

« Ne t'en fais pas il y aura toujours quelques chose pour toi! J'enverrais un hibou à ta marraine et nous irons demain. Maintenant vas finir de ranger ta chambre. ne crois pas que j'ai oublier. »

Mia sortit en soupirant non sans oublier sa lettre. Finalement pour Mia la journée passa vite jusqu'au lendemain. Elle est allée voir sa grand-mère, Narcissia Malefoy. Et qui lui a raconter pour la énième fois comment était Poudlard sous le regarde émerveillée de sa petite fille. Puis avant de rentrer ils se sont arrêter manger une pizza dans leur restaurant favoris.

Le Lendemain, Ginny arrive en début d'après-midi. Sa filleule lui saute dans les bras.

« Hey Ma puce comment ça va? »

« Super bien! Alors on y va? »

« Laisse moi le temps de dire au moins bonjour à ton papa »

« On ne l'a changera pas toujours aussi presser n'est ce pas? »

« Oh oui! Comment vas-tu Ginny? Merci d'avoir accepter de nous accompagner »

« Mais de rien c'est normal! »

« Et Harry n'est pas venue? »

« Non il est rester avec Albus qui à la varicelle »

« Outch sa grattais sa je me souviens! Papa me mettait de la pommade bleu pour arrêter la démangeaisons. Bref passons on y va? »

« Ginny je te payerai un thé en revenant car je vois ma princesse très presser! »

« Sans problème allons-y »

Quelques Minute plus tard ils se trouvent sur le Chemin de Travers avec une foule énorme qui fit frémir Drago. Lui qui a horreur de la foule, ne fut qu'obliger d'acquiescer pour sa fille.

« Alors Mia que te faut-il? Tu as ta liste!? »

« Oui Marraine, regarde, tiens. Non! Mais elle est ou je ne l'ai plus dans ma poche! Papa... »

« Heureusement que ton père est là! Car dans ta précipitation tu l'as laissée sur la table. »

Mia rougit à cette remarque et prend la lettre des mains de son père.

« Hum... allons chercher ma baguette! »

« Sa sera chez Ollivander. »

Ils partent tous en direction de la boutique de baguette magique. La petite fille à le regard de partout ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle a l'occasion de venir ici. Ils atteignent rapidement la petite boutique par chance personne ne si trouve pour l'instant. Mia s'empresse de rentrer suivit de prêt par son père et sa marraine.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je viens vous acheter une baguette. »

« Bonjour, comment te nomme tu? »

« Mia, Mia Granger-Malefoy! »

« Oh! Surprenant. » Il n'en ajoute pas plus et partie chercher une baguette dans sa réserve.

« Essaye celle-ci, noyer et crin de licorne, 31,2cm »

Elle agite la baguette, une bonne partie des étagère s'écroules. Drago rit et se retourne vers la fenêtre en attendent que sa fille trouve sa baguette appropriée. Son regard s'attarde sur la foule, jusqu'à reconnaître un visage familier, Pansy Parkinson accompagner d'Hermione. Il se précipite hors de la boutique. Il essaye de les rejoindre mais la foule sait épaissie il les perd de vue. Déçut il rentre à nouveau dans la boutique. Sa fille trop absorber à trouver sa baguette n'avait pas vue son père sortir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa marraine.

« Elle était la tous proche… j'ai voulut aller lui parler mais je l'ai perdu de vue. »

« Je l'ai vue moi aussi Drago… Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'y es pour rien… »

« Papa regarde c'est la bonne c'est celle-ci, je l'ai trouver! »

« Cerisier, plume de phénix, 28.1cm »

« C'est génial ma princesse. »

Il paye et ressortent rapidement de la boutique. Ils continuent les achats, Mia toujours autant surexcitée. Drago balade son regard sur la foule en espérant revoir Hermione mais il ne la revit pas dessus, il rentre chez lui avec sa fille et Ginny une fois tout les fournitures acheté

« Papa, tu m'aideras à préparer ma valise? Car je ne sais pas comment toute ça va rentré dedans! »

« T'en fais pas nous avons le temps, va monter tes affaires dans ta chambre. »

« Gin tu veux rester manger avec nous? »

« Oh non une prochaine fois je vais rentrer voir Harry le pauvre je l'ai abandonner touts l'après midi avec son fils malade »

« En effet oui je te paye quelque chose à boire, alors? Un jus de citrouille? »

« Oui vite fait alors! »

Ils discutent 5 minutes, ne revenant pas sur le sujet d'Hermione, mais celle-ci reste bien présente dans la tête de Drago. Ginny but rapidement son verre avant de s'en aller rejoindre son mari et son fils

et laisser seule sa filleul et Drago. Le repas se passe plutôt dans le clame chacun est dans ses pensées… Drago:

_Comment ce fait-il qu'Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient ensemble sur le chemin de Travers. Il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Pansy même si voilà longtemps que je ne lui est pas parler.._

Du coté de Mia…

_Hum.. Serais-je à Serpentard comme papa ou à Gryffondor comme maman? Peu être que le mélange des 2 donnera Serdaigle ou alors Poufsouffle… Mais l'idée d'être à Gryffondor me plais je suis peu être aussi courageuse et intelligente que maman mais j'ai le caractère de papa à cacher mes émotions.. Piouff et je verrais bien… Mais c'est encore long à attendre._

« Mia, je finit de laver la vaisselle va donc choisir un programme Tv pour ce soir »

« Oui Capitaine! » Et elle partie dans le salon. Il donne un coup de baguette afin que la vaisselle se fait seul, et attrape un bout de parchemin pour écrire, en profitant à temps avant que Mia réapparaisse dans la cuisine.

« J'ai trouver! Tu viens! »

« Oui j'arrive. »

Pendant qu'ils regardent La Belle & La bête, Chixie, l'hibou vint frappé à la fenêtre. Drago se lève rapidement avant que sa fille il aye Il fait rentrer l'oiseau qui se loge sur son perchoir et attrape la lettre et put lire:

_Cher Drago,_

_Ta lettre m'a énormément surprise, voilà bien longtemps que je n'est pas eu de nouvelle de ta part. Merci de t'inquiété de Léana et de son frère Williams qui se porte à merveille je te retourne la question Comment va Mia? Oui, aujourd'hui j'étais sur le Chemin de Travers avec Hermione, nous sommes devenue amie cela peut surprendre mais elle s'est avérée être une amie fort sympathique. Si je peux te donner des nouvelles d'elle, et bien pour tout de dire elle est instable. Elle a beaucoup de relation avec d'homme cela ne dure jamais. On ne parle pas souvent de vous 2 car c'est un sujet sensible pour elle. Je crois qu'elle regrette son choix de vous avoir abandonner mais sa fierté est trop forte pour qu'elle l'avoue. Je ne peux t'écrire plus Drago, j'ai mes enfants à coucher. On se voit le 1er septembre pour la rentrée de nos enfants à Poudlard?_

_En attendent de te revoir Biz._

_Pansy Parkinson-Mac Laggen_

« Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée qu'elle est marié à se type là »

« C'est qui? » Ce qui fit sortir Drago de ses pensées.

« C'est ton parrain qui nous invite demain après midi pour que tu aye jouer avec Cassandra »

« Yes! »

« Va falloir je préviens Blaise de notre visite » il se rassit pour finir de regarder se merveilleux dessin animées avec sa fille.

* * *

Alors? Vos avis :D


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le Chapitre 5 ;) bonne lecture.

* * *

Les vacances d'été passèrent trop lentement au gout de Mia même si son père lui trouvait des activité à faire tous les jours. Mais la veille au soir de la rentrée à Poudlard, la jeune fille se lève de son lit et vient frappée à la porte de son père. Et chuchote.

« Papa...papa »

« Hum Mia qu'es ce qui a? Tu dors pas? Il est tard? »

« Non, j'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi? »

« De Demain! La rentrée des classes. »

« Ne t'en fait pas une fois que tu seras là-bas tu vas complètement m'oublier! »

« T'oublier jamais! »

Il rit. « Façon de parler princesse. Comme ta raconter Grand mère, tu vas monter dans le train faire la rencontre de quelques camarades.. »

« Et Hagrid viendra nous chercher pour rejoindre Poudlard en Barque... »

« Exactement tu connais déjà tous le déroulement donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur »

« Oui mais je peux rester avec toi quand même? »

« Aller grimpe »

Elle sourit et grimpe rapidement dans le lit de son père, se calle sous la couette et se rendors aussi tôt. Drago regarde sa fille se disant qu'elle allait lui manquer durant le temps qu'elle allais passer à Poudlard. La nuit se passa tranquillement. Mia fut la première levée. Quand son père descendis, son petit déjeuner était déjà quasiment tout engloutie.

« Et bien je vois que ton angoisse d'hier au soir un terminer! »

« Oui maintenant je suis presser d'y aller en plus il y aura Cassandra! Donc ensemble on va se soutenir on espère être dans la même maison»

« vous verrez bien ! Mais même si vous n'êtes pas ensemble ne vous laisser pas séparer à cause des maisons des idées de chacun! »

« Oui espérons-le »

« Ne fais pas attention au dire des autres, reste comme tu es ne change pas pour eux »

« Oui papa, maintenant déjeune je ne voudrais pas être en retard, car il faut encore m'emmener à la gare 9 3/4! »

« Oui, je déjeune et nous y allons »

Drago ne put prendre son petit déjeuner sans reproche de sa fille « dépêche-toi je vais être en retard! ». Son petit déjeuner avaler il attrape la valise de sa fille ainsi qu'elle et transplanne à la gare. Il charge un chariot de la valise et ils vont rejoindre le portail de la voie 9 3/4. Le portail passer Mia ne put retenir un cri de joie.

« enfin j'y suis alors c''est ça le Poudlard Express »

« Oui, allons trouver Blaise et Cassandra et après tu montra dans le train. »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps a les trouver celui est accompagner de sa femme, Katherine Watson, une jeune femme de l'école de beauxbatons, de sa fille et de son amie Pansy Parkinson-Mc Laggen.

« Bien, Cassandra a un peu peur pour sa rentrer » répond Blaise.

« De même, Williams rentre pour sa première année et Léana en deuxième année. Je vais vous laissez je vais accompagner ses jeunes gens dans le train car celui-ci ne va pas tarder ».

« C'est bien vrai qu'elle travail en tant que professeur de Défenses Contre les Force du Mal, qui aurait crut qu'elle face ça un jour »

« je t'ai entendu Drago »

« Je sais! C'était le but! Toi qui détestais cette matière. »

« Finalement au fond de moi je l'aimais bien »

« Mia, tu m'envoie un hibou se soir pour me dire dans qu'elle maison tu es et comment s'est passer ta rentrée!? »

« Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas sa va aller moi par contre je m'inquiète pour toi, tu vas être tout seul. »

Blaise rit de la remarque de sa filleule se qui lui valut un regard noir de Drago.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'écrirais aussi pour te dire comment ça se passe à la maison, et puis j'ai Hermias qui me tiendra compagnie. »

« Oui, fais bien attention à elle, elle aime pas dormir seule donc tu la prendra dans ton lit »

« ça on verra, aller fais moi un câlin et monte dans se train avant que je te laisse pas partir »

« Ah non hors de question j'y vais là-bas! »

Il rit et prends sa fille dans ses bras. Lui chuchotent un je t'aime dans l'oreille. Elle dit au revoir à tous le monde et monte dans le train. De loin une personne observe la scène, ne voulant pas s'attarder plus elle monte à son tour dans le train. Le train se mit a siffler annonçant le départ proche. Tout les élèves n'étant pas monter se précipite à l'intérieur. Mia ayant trouver un compartiment fit signe à son père par la fenêtre avant que le train ne démarre.

« Hey Mia réveille tout nous allons arrivée » lui dit Cassandra.

Mia ouvre les yeux difficilement le voyage à été long et fatiguant. Le train ralentie. Elles se précipitent sur la fenêtre afin de voir Poudlard Mais dessus, devant elles s'étendent une petit gare. En voyant les élèves sortirent, elle suivent le mouvement et parviennent rapidement sur le quai. La voix grave d'Hagrid se fit entendre.

« LES PREMIER ANNEE AVEC MOI! »

« Ah ça doit être Hagrid il est pas si impressionnant que je pensais tu trouve pas Cass'? »

« Euh.. Un peu si »

« Bref suivons-les avant de nous perdre. »

Le petit groupe que forme les premières années ne tardent pas à s'éloigner des autres pour rejoindre le lac noir ou les petits embarcations les attendent.

« BIEN VOUS VOUS METTEZ 3 PAR BARQUE JE NE VEUX PAS DE PAGAILLE? SINON COMME CHAQUE ANNEE UN DE VOUS VA FINIR A L'EAU! »

Finalement, tous se passe bien. Personne ne finit à l'eau. Mia fut séparer de Cassandra et se trouve accompagner de 2 autres personnes. Elle leur sourit et se retourne pour admirer Poudlard. Là, on put dire que le château l'impressionnait car la bouche légèrement entre ouvert le regard ébahie. Les barques finirent pas arriver, le professeur Mc Gonagall les accueillit.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall professeur de Métamorphose et directrice adjoint. Bien maintenant veuillez me suivre. Vos baguages seront dans vos dortoirs apporter par les elfes de maisons, nous allons rejoindre la grande Salle afin de vous repartir dans vos maisons. Vous attendrez que nous vous appelions et le choixpeau magique vous repartira dans votre maisons. Bien maintenant nous allons rentrer dans la Grande salle. »

Le professeur ouvre les portes et tous les étudiants applaudissent à l'arriver des premières années. Ils restes attrouper au pied de l'estrade de la table des professeur.

« Bonsoir jeune gens, je me présente Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de ces lieux, je finirai la présentation après la répartition. Professeur si vous voulez bien »

« Je vais appeler chacun de vous un par un et vous viendrez vous assoir. Melissa Grencat, SERPENTARD Mike Kuting SERDAIGLE…. Mia Granger-Malefoy... »

« Hum, mélange intéressant un Malefoy et une Granger… tu as le caractère froid et calculateur de ton père mais le courage de ta mère et l'intelligence d'eux deux.. Hum le choix est dure. Mais pour ton courage sa sera GRYFFONDORE! »

Mia fut applaudit par toute sa maison, elle l'a rejoint rapidement, elle fit les présentations ce qui surprit tous le monde par son nom mais tous sont fière d'avoir une Mini Granger dans leur maison. Mia fut dessus son ami fut envoyer à Serdaigle. Le directeur continua donc son discours et présenta un à un chaque professeur. Ce qui interpella Mia ce fut le Professeur GRANGER, Professeur de Sortilège. Elle regarde cette femme qui ne lui sembla pas inconnu. Un malaise se fit quand le professeur pausa ses yeux sur elle. Elle est sûr c'est elle, sa mère. Le professeur détourna rapidement les yeux mais elle aussi se sentit mal. Elle savait qu'en acceptant ce poste bientôt sa fille allait faire sa rentrée. Hermione ne sait comment réagir elle vient de voir sa fille. Elle l'avait abandonner 11 ans plutôt, elle sait alors que tôt ou tard, elle lui devra des explications et certainement aussi à son père.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu cours Désolée sinon votre avis?


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, me revoilà! désolée d'avoir mi autant de temps mais j'ai eu une semaine de teste commun et d'autre petit chose donc voilà le chapitre suivant qui à mon goût pas extra vous m'en diriez mieux! Bonne lecture

* * *

C'est le lendemain de la répartition. Les cours reprennent juste pour tous le monde. Hermione appréhende particulièrement le cours qui va suivre pas du faites que se soit des premières années mais qu'il s'agit du cours avec les Gryffondor dans laquelle sa fille ci-trouve. Hermione fut encore plus nerveuse lorsque les élèves se mirent à rentrer chacun s'installe dans son bureau en silence.

« Bonjour, je me présente pour ceux qui ne se rappellerais plus qui je suis. Je me nomme professeur Granger, et je vais vous enseigner durant vos années à Poudlard le cours de sortilège. Pour ceux qui s'endorme déjà… » Ce qui fit relever la tête d'un jeune homme de Poufsouffle qui partage les cours des Gryffondore. « Bien donc je disais que les sortilèges ne s'apprenne pas en tournant sa baguette et Hop le sort se fait, non il a une technique pour chacun d'entre eux. Donc soyez attentif et tout se passera bien cette année. Pour l'instant ne sortez que vos baguettes nous allons travailler le sort Wingardium Leviosa... » Le cours continue tranquillement sous l'attention de la plus par des élèves. La fin du cours sonna. Hermione range et prépare ses affaires pour le prochain cours. Jusqu'à qu'un bruissement de gorge l'interrompe dans son activité.

« Professeur, je voulais m'assurer que je métrise correctement se sortilège... »

« Miss Malefoy, votre cours est à présent terminer je me ferais une joie le prochain cours de voir vos progrès comme je vous ai demander de le revoir »

« Pourquoi!? »

Hermione sut que cette question ne concerne plus cette petite entre vue à propos du sortilège qu'elle ne saurait soi-disant pas être certaine de réussir. Alors que Mia est aussi perfectionniste qu'Hermione. Elle a refait un nombre incalculable de fois le sort afin de métriser parfaitement le sortilège enseigner par le professeur. Hermione l'avait observer du coin de l'œil pendant le cours et elle ne put lui donner réponse à sa question car les 3éme années entre dans un brouhaha dans la salle.

« Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard va donc rejoindre ton prochain cours avant d'être en retard. »

Mia poursuit sa journée tranquillement, avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le diner, elle prit le temps d'écrire à son père lui expliquent sa journée et sa discutions brève avec Hermione. C'est en revenant dans le dortoir qu'elle trouva un hibou toquant à sa fenêtre. C'était son père qui lui répondait. Il ne dis rien de spéciale dans sa lettre et n'évoqua pas non plus Hermione. Mia se mit rapidement dans son lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

De son coté, Hermione avait rejoins sa chambre et faisaient les cent pas. Ce qui la tourmente à se moment là, c'est comment expliquer à sa fille pourquoi elle l'a abandonner onze ans plutôt. Car elle savait que si elle est aussi curieuse qu'elle, elle n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas réponse à sa question. Hermione se mis finalement à son bureau.

Deux heures plus tard on put voir un tas de chemin en boule au pied de celle-ci. La jeune femme tiens à la main une lettre dont elle parut assez satisfaite. Mais son sourire est nerveux, plein de doute. Elle finit par glisser le parchemin dans une enveloppe et la selle au seau de Poudlard. Elle glisse l'enveloppe dans sa robe de professeur et part se coucher dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, pour Mia se fut une journée tout à fais normalement elle sympathisait de mieux en mieux avec les gens de sa maison certain lui demandèrent si elle avait un quel qu'on que lien de famille avec le professeur Granger se qui leur value à un regard noir tout à fait Malfoyrien à chacun, elle devait tenir sa de son père. Elle se trouve en se moment même dans le parc du château, elle profite des dernières chaleur de l'été avec quelques Gryffondore. Son moment de tranquillité fut interrompu.

« Tu es Mia Malefoy-Granger? »

« Oui, c'est pour? »

« J'ai ceci, on m'a charger de te l'apporter et de te dire de l'envoyer à ton père. » Le jeune homme de Serdaigle lui tends l'enveloppe une fois celle-ci dans les main de Mia il fit demi tour. Elle regarde l'enveloppe. Le nom de Drago Malefoy et le seau de Poudlard ne mit pas Mia sur la piste de la personne qui voulais parler à son père par son intermédiaire. Elle n'envoya la lettre quand fin d'après midi.

Lorsque Drago, le père de la jeune fille entre dans sa maison il se dirige directement vers la fenêtre ouvrir à l'hibou. Il lui donne quelque miette de pain avant de le faire repartir. Il regarde la lettre ce qui le surpris se fut le seau de Poudlard derrière l'enveloppe. Et son nom écrit d'une écriture qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Prit d'un léger angoisse qu'il soit arriver quelque chose à Mia. Il ouvre, la lettre dans la précipitation. C'est lorsqu'il lut les premières ligne qu'il finit par reconnaitre qui lui écrivait.

_Drago,_

_Me voilà à t'écrire aujourd'hui, car Mia est venue hier matin à la fin du cours me parler d'un sort qu'elle n'arrivais soi-disant pas à réussir puis finit par dire « Pourquoi? ». Je sus à se moment là qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, je pense que tu as fais du mieux que tu as put pour l'élever comme une PRINCESSE comme je l'avais désirée. Mais je pense aussi que depuis toutes ses années elle a besoin de réponse et toi aussi… Je m'en excuse de ne pas l'avoir fais plus tôt mais je n'en ai pas eu la force ou peu être le courage des Gryffondore. Je pense cas cette instant tu souris à cette remarque et que maintenant tu es étonné. Oui, Drago, je t'ai peu être laissé avec ma fille mais j'ai sut t'observer voir qui tu étais vraiment. J'ai apprécier nos quelques moments de complicité que nous avons put avoir âpres cette guerre et particulièrement la nuit que nous avons passer ensemble, après se soir-là, j'ai essayé de prendre contacte avec toi mais j'ai eu peur. Peur de ton rejet. Mais, quand je suis venus te voir en t'apprenant ma grossesse j'étais encore persuader que tu allais me rejeter ou bien me mettre plus bas que terre. Je voulais malgré tout que tu sois au courant. Je savais que tu avais changé que tu n'étais plus le même mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir eu peur que le Drago Malefoy de Poudlard réapparaisse. C'est idiot, je le sais. Après ça, tu m'as apprit tes sentiments en vers moi, mais je restais encore effrayer pour moi ce n'était impossible. Donc j'ai passer ma grossesse sous silence même si je savais que tu prenais des nouvelles de moi auprès de Ginny._

_Ma grossesse m'a permis de réfléchir sur se que je voulais. Et j'ai vite compris que cette enfant allais arrivé trop tôt, je ne me sentais pas l'élever, je me sentais trop jeune malgré que j'ai put te dire que je l'élèverais seule. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu la force au final. Je savais pertinemment que si je te l'a confiais tu t'en occuperais et que tu l'a protégerais comme la prunelle de tes yeux. J'ai été Egoïste. Je le reconnais et regrette. Je passe sous silence pendant maintenant presque 10 ans, plus personne à de nouvelle de moi à part Pansy qui à dut te paraitre étonnant le jour ou tu l'as sut, non? Et la aujourd'hui je pointe mon nez en t'écrivant une lettre qui reste assez vague…_

_Si je m'excuse j'aurais honte car tu les rejetterais directement après le mal que je t'ai fais en t'abandonnant toi et notre enfant. Tu m'a offert ton cœur, tu me promettait de m'attendre. Et moi j'ai fait mon égoïste j'ai voulut garder le peu de liberté de la jeunesse qui me restait. Pour moi une vie de famille c'était trop tôt. Mais aujourd'hui je dois dire que je m'en mord les doigts. Je ne trouve pas paire à mon pied comme on dis car je l'ai laisser filé il y a de cela… des années._

_Drago… Malgré le mal que je t'ai fait je m'excuse tu n'es pas obligé de les accepter, se que je comprendrais tout à fait. Je comptais t'écrire avant de parler à Mia. J'ai encore plus peur de sa réaction que de la tienne, car je suis une inconnu à ses yeux qui va lui dire que je l'ai lâchement abandonner à son père pourquoi? Pour avoir été égoïste d'avoir voulut garder sa liberté._

_Drago je ne vais pas t'embêter plus, je ne sais même pas si tu aura lut cette lettre jusqu'à sa fin. J'ai honte et je m'en excuse je te demande pas le pardon juste de continué a t'occuper de notre fille._

_H.G_

On put voir sur le visage de Drago divers expression apparaitre, mais aussi une larme seule et l'unique. Il sut à cette instant qu'il l'aime toujours et quoiqu'elle face il l'a toujours attendu dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne. Et ce qu'elle fit aujourd'hui onze après.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court je suis désolée j'essaye de faire mieu le prochain!


	7. Chapter 7

Mia continue sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle a de bon résultat ce qui fait la fierté de son père. La jeune fille continue à chercher pourquoi sa mère l'a abandonné, sans aucun résultat pour l'instant. Elle suit les cours de sortilège sous le regard attentif de sa mère qui n'a pas l'air décidé de lui apporter des explications.

Ce jour-là, Mia sort de son cours de potion donné pas le professeur PARKINSON-MACLAGGEN.

-Astrid, je reviens je vais récupérer mon livre d'astronomie que j'ai laissé en sortilège…

-D'accord, on se rejoint dans la grande salle ?

-Oui vas-y j'en n'ai que pour 5 minutes.

Elles partirent chacune d'un coté. Mia ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à la salle de sortilège. Elle tend le bras pour frapper mais une conversation se fit entendre… Sa curiosité l'emporte.

De son coté Drago, est parti voir la marraine de sa fille Ginny Weasley.

-Hey Drago ! Comment ça va ?

-Plus tôt bien…

-Et toi avec tes petits monstres plus tôt bien également. Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione depuis la dernière fois ?

-Non… Mais j'ai mon petit détective privé à Poudlard...

Ils rirent de cette remarque. Harry rentre à cet instant du ministère.

-Mon chéri bien passé ta journée ?

-Bien malgré quelques abrutis d'avocat, qui préfère relâcher les coupables car fautes de manque de preuves.

-C'est leur boulot…

-Oui mais quand toi tu le recherche dans tous le pays et tu arrive enfin à mettre la main dessus et il le relâche sa fou les boules… Ah excuse-moi Drago je ne t'avais pas vue, tu vas bien ?

-Oui beaucoup mieux que toi en tous cas.

Mia derrière la porte écoute la conversation.

-MAIS Pansy tu veux que je leur dise comment que j'étais qu'une droguée, que j'avalais cette merde comme des bonbons…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ils devront finir par le savoir ! Et puis ta fille est comme toi bien trop curieuse…

-Oui… et tu veux en venir ou ?

-Elle mène sa petite enquête, elle lit tous les livres de la bibliothèque ou ton nom apparait afin d'avoir des informations sur ta vie et surtout des explications ! Hermione, elle a dut deviner depuis longtemps que s'était toi l'auteur de la lettre pour son père, d'ailleurs il lui en a peut-être parlé…

-Non, il a dut garder ça pour lui… J'ai encore été égoïste, je ne lui ai pas dis toute la vérité dans ma lettre…

-Je sais Mione… Pansy lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Celle-ci se déplace doucement prêt de la porte et l'ouvre subitement.

-MADEMOISELLE GRANGER-MAELFOY que faites-vous là ?

Hermione eut des yeux comme des billes avant de s'évanouir.

-J'étais venu récupérer un livre que j'ai oublié…

-Tu as surpris la conversation ?

-Non…

-Tu es bien comme ton père à cacher tes émotions mais je l'ai côtoyé bien trop longtemps et je savais reconnaitre quand il mentait…

Mia se sentit confus.

-… Maintenant file à l'infirmerie chercher Madame Pommefresh, nous discuterons de ça plus tard.

Quand Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ou elle se trouvait.

-Professeur Granger vous voilà réveiller !

-Vous avez une un petit évanouissement rien de grave, je vais malgré tout vous gardez encore pour cette fin d'âpres midi… Ne vous en faites pas pour vos élèves ils préfèrent largement profiter du soleil.

-Oui c'est sûr…

-Nous allons faire quelques bilans pour voir si tout va bien. Vous ressentez toujours un manque ?

-Non cela c'est estompé.

-Bien c'est déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant rallongé vous je vais faire une prise de sang.

Drago arrive rapidement au bureau d'Albus Dumbledor.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Drago avec les années appel moi Albus.

-je vais essayer.

-Alors quels vents t'emmènent à mon bureau ?

-Mia m'a envoyé une lettre assez étrange, je ne pas sut comment l'interpréter donc je suis venue directement.

-C'est surement en rapport avec le professeur Granger ?

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Juste un petit évanouissement mais vous devriez aller parler à votre fille, elle sait bien des choses que vous ignoré, elle doit se trouvé en salle d'étude je préviens le professeur qui les surveille.

-Bien prof…Albus.

Drago sortit rapidement du bureau de son ancien directeur avant de partit rejoindre sa fille. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver la salle d'étude, un professeur l'attend a l'extérieur de la salle.

-Bonjour, je suppose que vous être Mr Malefoy ?

-oui

-Bien je vais chercher votre fille pour ne pas perturber les élèves.

Mia ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de la salle.

-PAPA !

-Mia ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est quoi cette lettre ?

-Ah… oui j'ai des informations par rapport à… Maman… pour l'instant elle est à l'infirmerie. Vient on va plus loin je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un entende ça.

Une fois qu'il on trouvé un endroit sur Mia repris.

-Elle t'avait envoyé une lettre ! Et tu m'as rien dit ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. C'est une ancienne… Droguée ! Voilà pourquoi elle m'a enfin nous a abandonnée…

-Mais qu'es ce tu raconte Mia !? De qui détiens-tu ça ?

-ça ne va pas te plaire mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et le professeur Parkinson…

-Je t'avais déjà pourtant dis de ne pas écoutée derrière les portes !

-Je sais mais là, quand j'ai entendu ça et bien je n'ai pas eu le choix…

-Si tu le dis… Maintenant retourne en étude !

-Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre retour en étude Mia à présent !

-Bien papa... A bientôt!

* * *

Alors bien? :$


	8. Chapter 8

Mia vient de faire demi-tour, elle retourne dans la salle d'étude afin de finir d'étudier. Pendant ce temps Drago, lui est là à attendre. Il hésite entre le faites de partir ou bien de passer voir Hermione. Mais pour lui dire quoi !? Finalement il se dirige vers la sortie du château.

Pendant qu'il traverse les couloirs, lui rappelant sa scolarité mais également la guerre… Il rencontre Pansy Parkinson-Maclaggen.

-Drago !? Mais que fais tu l'as ?

-Oh bonjour Pansy, je suis passé voir Mia, elle m'a envoyé une lettre étrange et donc je suis passé la voir…et elle m'a appris pour Hermione… Si seulement j'avais sut !

-Hermione ne voulait pas que ça se sache, j'ai mis longtemps à savoir se qui n'allais pas, elle avait parfois des réactions bizarre, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de son accouchement puis de l'abandon de Mia. Mais le jour où je l'ai surpris à avaler ça, j'ai été surprise ! Elle utilisait un sortilège d'illusion afin qu'on ne remarque pas qu'elle se dégradait ! D'ailleurs je suis très surprise que cela n'est pas affecter Mia, tant mieux d'ailleurs !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ginny n'avais rien remarqué sur le faites qu'Hermione se droguait !

-Elle a toujours été forte en sortilège rappelle-toi elle les a toujours réussi du premier coup, d'ailleurs voilà pourquoi elle en à fais son métier…

-Oh oui je me souviens très bien pour moi à l'époque elle était qu'une sang impure et le faites qu'elle réussisse tout mieux que moi me faisait enrager…

-oh oui c'est bien vrai ! Tu es passé la voir ?

-Non.

-pourquoi ?

-Pansy Voilà 11ans que je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle, je ne vais pas arriver vers elle et dire « Coucou je suis là ! Comment ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !? » Non je ne peux pas faire ça !

-si tu ne vas pas la voir elle ne le fera pas !

-Elle m'a bien écrit une lettre !

-Oui, écrire lui a toujours été plus simple !

-Certes. Accompagne-moi alors !

-si tu veux mais je ne reste pas j'ai un cours dans 10 minutes ?

Ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie.

-Et d'ailleurs comment ce passe ton rôle de professeur ?

-Plutôt bien ceci me plait ! Par chance je peux voir les enfants maintenant qu'ils sont tous les 2 à Poudlard car avant je rentrais tous les soirs !

-Et tu ne vois pas ton mari ? Cormac ?

-Il est régulièrement en déplacement donc il passe quand il est de retour en Angleterre.

-Je vois…

-Je te laisse devant il faut que j'y aye sinon mes élèves vont attendre.

-Merci Pansy, content de t'avoir revue.

-De même ! N'ai pas peur vas-y !

Et elle partie sur ces derniers mots. Drago finit par pousser la porte qui se mit à grincer. Madame Pommefresh vint accueillir le jeune homme.

-Bonjour, vous êtes !?

-Bonjour Je suis Drago Malefoy…

-Oh oui excusez moi je vous avais pas reconnut j'étais préoccuper, maintenant je me souviens de vous. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas un professeur !

-Je viens rendre visite au professeur Granger sous l'accord d'Albus.

-Bien, elle se trouve sur le lit au fond. Je vous laisse.

Le jeune homme traverse l'infirmerie qui n'a pas énormément changé depuis tout ce temps. Il ouvre les rideaux et..

-Oh excuse-moi…

Hermione renfile son débardeur.

-Euh ce n'est pas grave qui es-ce ?

Il ouvre à nouveau le rideau et se fut le choque pour Hermione, elle eut à nouveau le tournis juste avant de s'écrouler au sol Drago l'a rattrape.

-Hermione !

Il rattrape la jeune femme de justesse et la rallonge sur son lit. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants âpres.

-Drago… mais que fais-tu là ?

-je pense que tu doute bien de la raison de ma venue ! Mia m'a mis au courant et Pansy m'a conseiller de venir te voir.

-Oh…

-Oui. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dis et me l'avoir caché ? J'aurais put t'aider !

-J'ai eu peur et honte en même temps !

-Mais comment est tu tombé la dedans ?

-C'est à cause de cette guerre j'ai perdu un peu la tête sur la fin et j'ai trouvé ça afin de me changer les idées mais j'en suis devenue accros et âpres il était trop tard !

-Trop tard pour ?

-Arrêter !

-Il n'est jamais trop tard. La preuve tu t'en sors bien là non ?

-Oui certes... Je suis presque guéri. Je dois une fière chandelle à Pansy.

-Tu sais Hermione se que je t'ai dis il y a 11 ans ma promesse est toujours d'actualité… Je t'ai toujours attendu ! Je t'ai cherché partout s'en jamais te retrouver à par en début d'année je t'ai aperçut sur le chemin de traverse avec Pansy mais tu as rapidement disparut.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui

-Je crois que je ne t'ai pas vraiment crut au moment ou tu m'as dis ça…

-Je sais car pour toi cela devrait te paraitre impossible n'est ce pas ?

-Oui ! Drago Malefoy fils de Lucius Malefoy, sang pur qui serait tombé éperdument amoureux d'un sang… Cela semblait être une blague de mauvais goût !

-Non ! J'ai été sérieux ! J'aurais peu être pas dut jouer avec toi et te le dire directement !

-Oui…

-J'aimerais me rattraper mais comment ?

-Il n'y a pas que toi mais également moi. Je n'ai pas sut te faire suffisamment confiance ! je t'ai abandonnée toi et Mia comme une lâche.

-Tu n'es pas lâche !

-Oh si… Car je n'ai pas sut te faire confiance.

-Hermione peux-tu te taire !?

-Pourquoi ?

-Car…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et finit par l'embrasser. Ce fut un chaste baiser auquel Hermione répondit avec fougue. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent rapidement. Drago commence à passer les mains sous le maillot de la jeune femme.

-Drago nous devrions peut-être nous arrêter là ?

-excuse moi Hermione, je me suis laisser emporter…

-Ne t'en fais pas nous en avions tous les deux besoins !

Il luit fit un mince sourire.

-Je vais peu être te laisser à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas à toi de voir.

-Si je m'écoutais je resterais là à te regarder, tu m'as tellement manqué, excuse-moi c'est à mon tour de faire mon égoïste. Je devrais y aller !

-Pourquoi ?

Il se lève du lit de la jeune femme et s'en va s'en un regard pour elle. Il travers tout Poudlard et transplanne après avoir passé le portail.

Hermione reste abasourdi sur son lit âpre le départ précipité de son amant.

-Professeur tout vas bien ?

-Oui oui ne vous en faites pas merci, je pense que je peux partir à présent ?

-Oui mais reprenez les cours que demain.

-Oui je vais retourner dans mon appartement me reposer.

A son tour Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie, elle se dirige vers ses appartements dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne.

* * *

Avis?


End file.
